The Wizards' Witch Baby
by TheRealEbonWings
Summary: Set WAY after Hogwarts. Harry and Draco are the parents of a 4 year old girl. Warning Slash. Simi Graphic.
1. The Safest Place

Title: The Wizards Witch Baby: Part One: The Safest Place

Author: TheRealEbonWings

Rating: G

Paring: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with the wonderful Miss Rowling's boy's. It's all in good fun. I promise. 

As for the song I don't own it either. It just gave me the inspiration to write.

WARNING! This is fluff and I'm new to this so don't kill me.

I'm making this long. I'm sorry Please don't kill me.

*~*~*~*~*

I stare up at the ceiling. There is nothing up there, really, it's just something I do sometimes. Mostly when I can't sleep. I begin to count the little dots in said ceiling when a familiar weight creeps on to the bed.

"Daddy…." I feel a nudge on my thigh, " Daddy, are you up?" I turn my head towards my identical eyes to mine. Sitting up I up my arms for my four year old daughter Madyson to crawl into my lap.

"What's wrong my little Bebe?" She hugs me tight.

"I had a bad dream." Her small voice was just above a whisper. 

"About what?"

"Daddy Harry"

"What bout daddy Harry?" This was becoming confusing. Ever since Harry had went on his business trip six days ago Madyson had been having nightmares about him not coming back.

"He was on his broom on the way home…there was a big gust of wind… he blew off his way home. Can we call him to make sure he's ok. Plwees Daddy." She looked up at me her silver eyes sparkling. I really could never tell her no. I think that's why she comes to me first with some things.

"Only this once Bebe, Daddy Harry will be home tomorrow but if it will make you sleep better I will call him." I get out of bed and pad over to the desk in our bed room. Picking up the phone I dial Harry's cell phone number. Madyson sits on the edge of the bed kicking her legs.

"Hellu." A very tired Harry answers.

"Hellu love, sorry to wake you but.."

"Dray what's wrong. Did something happen to Maddie? Is she all right are you all right?" Harry said in a rush now fully awake.

"No, no love we're fine here. But your Maddie is the reason I called. Seems she wants to talk to her other daddy."

"Not to sound mean I'm glad she misses me but you do know what time it is right?"

"Yes I am fully aware of the time. But she had a bad dream and wanted you."

"Alright put her on." I hand the phone to her. I sit back and watch the little girl in front of me. Remembering the day she was born and feeling old knowing that four years have passed since that day. For the second time this night a small had nudges my thigh. Looking down at my little girl I smile as she beings to talk.

"Daddy Harry said that he's going to ap-ap-paperate home tomorrow so he doesn't fly away. He also says that he loves us and that I have to go back to bed after I tell you. But I don't want to. Can I stay up?" She looks at me and smiles back. I sigh, I'm twenty-eight and I'm going to have more gray hair then my father because of this child. 

"I hate to say this. But daddy Harry is right you are a growing girl and you need your sleep. So it's time for bed. Now come on I'll tuck you in again." I take her small hand in mine and lead her into her bed room. After she finally feel asleep I went back to mine and Harry's room. Laying in bed I hug a pillow close to me missing having Harry next to me and wishing that the day would reach our home soon along with Harry's return.

*~*~*~*~*

Ok that was it. The first part in this series. I know it was more of Draco and Madyson, but I thought I should make Draco the main parent in this part. I hope to make it more Harry/Draco. But I thought this little dose of parenthood would work with them. Please review but try not to be to harsh. BTW Keep in mind this is WAY after Hogwarts and Voldie is already dead. And I know that my Draco is very OOC but please bare with me. 

Thanks to all you squishy ppl!

TheRealEbonWings


	2. Miss World

Title: The Wizards' Witch Baby: Part Two: Miss World

Author: TheRealEbonWings

Rating: PG

Paring: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with the wonderful Miss Rowling's boy's. It's all in good fun. I promise. 

Madyson is mine. I love her very much and for each chapter I do she gets a treat. So please be nice and review so I want to write more. Bebe will love you for it to.

Ok before I get to the story I want to thank Chibidarkangle for her review. It made my night. Also Maddie wants to give you one of her world famous Madyson Hugs TM for thinking she's so cute. I also want to say I'm working up to some Harry/Draco action but that wont happen for a few chapters.

Summary: Harry comes home and the happy family goes shopping. Oh the horror! J/K ^.~

Now on with the story…..

*~*~*~*~*

As I creaked open the door the familiar smell of breakfast wafted to my nose. Poking my head inside to see if it's all clear I saunter in. As the door click's be hind me I put my cloak on the rack to my right. It's only a matter of seconds before I hear a small voice from the stairs, "Daddy Harry!!!" I look up to see an unruly mess of black hair and shining silver eyes of my baby girl. 

"Maddie! Where's my hug?" Before I know it she's bounding down the steps towards me, giggling all the way. I kneel down as she gets closer. The door leading into the kitchen opens and I see the head of my beautiful husband look out to see what the noise is. Madyson is close now and she leaps up into my arms and I pull her close and kiss her cheek.

"Daddy Harry you came home safe and hound. I was fraid you wouldn't make it home today." She says and wraps her little arms around my neck.

"Well I'm home now Maddie so you don't have to worry anymore. Now where's Daddy at. I smell breakfast so I think you should go wash you hands before. You know how Daddy likes you to have clean hands when you eat." I say as I put her down and pat her on the bottom towards the bathroom. I walk towards the kitchen where Draco has since gone back to cooking. I walk up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

"Good morning love. Gods did I miss you." I kiss his neck. All the while he keeps hold of the pan he's cooking in. After ten years together he's learned how to cook while I ravage him in the morning.

"Hellu beau, I missed you to." He turns off the stove and puts the last of breakfast on the big plate and carries it over to the table. Again with me still holding on to him. Yet another thing he's learned to do throughout the years. Finally Draco turns to me and kisses me soundly on the lips. The kiss starts getting more passionate when we hear a giggle come from the door way. I sigh and lean my forehead on Draco's.

"It seems that we've been caught in the act Dray." I say as I watch Draco his eye filled with joy a mirth. 

"Well since the food is done I believe we should all in the words of Dumbledore 'tuck in'." Draco says as he pulls away from me and collects Madyson from the door way and places her in her chair at the table. I sit down between Draco and Madyson.

"So How's Charlie doing Harry?" Draco asks as he pours Madyson's cereal into he favorite bowl.

"Oh he's good. He sends his hellu's and love to you and Maddie. But I have some thing else from Charlie for Maddie." I reach into my pocket and bring out a good size pointed dragon's tooth on a leather cord. "It's from the Hungarian Horntail I had to face in the Triwizard Tournament. The poor beast died recently and Charlie thought that Maddie would like to have a tooth from as she puts it 'her Daddy Harry's dragon'. So he sent it to her." Madyson's eyes light up and see reaches out for the necklace. I hand it over to her while Draco looks at the thing like it's about to jump out and bit her.

"Harry love have you gone nutters? Giving a sharp dragon's tooth to a four year old?" He looks at me now he's silver eyes piercing into mine.

"Clam down Dray. It's perfectly safe. There's a charm put on it so she can't hurt herself or others with it." This seems to clam my real life dragon and he nods once and begins to eat his breakfast.

Once we are all done I clean up the dishes while Draco goes to clean up Madyson and him self. Today we head to Diagon Alley to get Madyson some things she need to start at her wizzarding pre-school. Since I was raised a Muggle and had no clue on what a young witch needs for pre-school Draco will be doing most of the shopping today. He assures me that it is not too much different then Muggle pre-school. The children even get to wear Muggle clothing. The only difference is that the children that go through the wizzarding undergrades get a head start on wand work and spells. Making them more prepared for the time they turn eleven and are shipped off to Hogwarts to master their gifts.

Soon they are done and we head into the living room so that we can Floo there. 

"Have you got are vault key love?" Draco asks as he clasps Madyson's pink traveling cloak on her.

"Yes Dray." I turn to face him and push a strand of platinum hair that came lose for its ponytail behind his ear.

"Thanks Harry, ready to go." We shake our heads. "Ok now don't let my hand go you two." We all step into the fire place. Draco takes some Floo powder in to his hand and says, "Diagon Alley!" Before we know it we're spinning around and land in the fire place of the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Hellu Tom" we all chorus to the old bartender and owner. I shake my robes a bit to get the dust off of them.

"Doing a bit of shopping today boys?" Tom says as he smiles at us from behind the bar.

"Yes you see, Maddie here is starting pre-school soon and needs her supplies." Draco says beaming at Madyson like any parent would a child at a time like that.

"Oh you are Madyson well then I think you disserve this," he goes under the bar for a second and comes out holding a Chocolate Frog package. "you know so you can start a collection of cards to trade with all the new friends you'll make at school." 

"Thank You Mister Tom." Madyson takes the frog and puts it into her little pouch she takes with her when she goes out.

"Your very much welcome Miss Madyson. Have fun shopping today and good luck in pre-school." He says as he goes back to whipping off the glass.

"Thank you again Tom. See you later." I say as we exit into the back which leads to Diagon Alley.

-==--==--==-==-==-==-==-

"So where to first Dray. You're the master of this not me." I say taking his hand and Madyson's as we walk through the mass of people.

"Why not Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You know check in on Fred and George."

"That sounds fun. Maybe Uncle Fred can teach me a prank to play on some one in pre-school. Or maybe Uncle George could teach me a charm to make some one do something silly! That would be fun!" Madyson bounced up and down next to Draco.

"Now, now, Maddie you should wait till you get to Hogwarts to play your pranks. Especially in Grandpa Snape's class." This gets a laugh from Draco. He must remember some of the things we put that poor greasy man through when we went there. As we approach number ninety-three we hear a loud BOOM!. Coming from said shop. Draco turns to me and smiles. I can't help but wonder what he has in mind.

Entering the shop I notice a few things that have changed since the last time I was there. Mainly the new sky light Fred and George had just acquired a few moments ago.

"Hellu Harry, Draco long time no see. And this can't be little Madyson I think the last time I seen you, had to have been at lest 4 inches shorter." George said as he came out of the basement. Madyson ran towards George giving him a big Madyson Hug. "Hey George we just stopped in to see how you and Fred are. We're here shopping for Maddie's school supplies today." I said "Tell Uncle George about school Bebe." Draco followed 

"OK! Uncle George you'll never guess what grade I'm going to be in."

"I don't know ummm…hmmm…a Seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"No, Uncle George you're being silly. I'm only four how could I do that. I'm going to be in Pre-school!"

"Oh wow that's great Madyson. Do you know who your teach is going to be?"

As George said this, his twin brother Fred ran down the stairs coming to a stop just behind Draco and I.

" Hellu all. I thought I heard my favorite little trouble maker. Madyson how are you?"

"I'm good. I was just telling Uncle George about me starting Pre-school and that my teacher name is Madame Wings. Oh, oh and I when we go there Mister Tom gave me a Chocolate Frog to start me card collection with!"

"Well that's fantastic Madyson. You know Ron and Hermione are here with Ryan for the same thing today. Maybe you'll catch up with them. " Fred said hugging Madyson quickly. "I hate to draw this short but Me and George are kind of busy. Try to come back before the shop closes and maybe we can all go out to eat or something sound fun?"

"Sounds great guys. Well come on Bebe say goodbye to Uncle Fred and Uncle George." Draco said as Madyson hugged them good bye and we went on our way.

-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-

After about four hours of shopping we stopped to eat lunch at a little café next to Flourish and Blotts. Which was good because that was there next stop. Draco wanted to buy some new books and Get a few for Madyson to start to learn how to read in. On entering the café we bumped in to Narcissa.

"Mum what are you doing here today?" Draco said embracing his mother.

"Oh you know me when I get bored I just have to get out and shop. What are you three doing here?"

"Getting ready for school mum-mum." Madyson chimed in.

"Oh I see. How was your trip Harry dear?" She said now addressing me.

"Fine, the dragons where really good to photgraph. Hey Cissa why don't you join us for lunch?"

"I would love to thank you Harry."

We ate lunch and soon it was time for us to part ways. Saying our good byes to Narcissa as we went into Flourish and Blotts. Unsurprising to me we ran into Hermione, Ron, and Ryan in there. We agreed to meet up with them after Fred and George closed the shop and go out to eat. Since there wasn't much time to kill before we had to meet up with them Draco and I decided to let Madyson go with Ron and Hermione until we meet them for dinner. This gave us some time alone.

-==-==-==-==-==-

It almost felt like we were teenagers again. Draco and I walking around Diagon Alley hand in hand. I still worried about Madyson but right now I was just enjoying this alone time with my husband.

"You know love maybe we should ask Mum to watch Maddie one night. You know so me and you can have an adults night out." I said as Draco leaned on my shoulder.

"I like that idea maybe in a couple of weeks. Then we can go out and have a nice dinner and then may be _do _something else." A wicked grin spread over his face.

"You know how much I love it when you get that evil little smirk on your face." He just smiles at me and I lean down and kiss him. I catch a sight of a clock as I break the kiss. "Bloody hell. It's time to meet up with them." We straighten out our cloths and head off to meet them for dinner.

-==-==-==-==-==-

"Well there you two are. We though we have to send out a search party in a minute." Fred joked as we joined them.

Madyson ran towards us and hugged us both. "Daddy, Daddy Harry you wont beweve what I did." 

"What did you do Maddie?"

" Traded my card with Ryan. He had ummm.. oh yeah he had Kurt Draven and I traded him my Bethany Mansnot for it." 

"You did. Did you. I'm glad you found a good trade for her." Draco laughed as I said that.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm VERY hungry let's eat now." Ron said holding his stomach to establish his point. 

Through out dinner we laughed and joked. One particularly funny joke by Ron made Draco almost choke on a piece of bread he was eating. But sadly soon the evening was over and we all headed home.

Tucking in Madyson that night proved to be a doubly hard task now that she had gotten her school supplies. It took three stories and two time of me and Draco chasing her around the room to finally get her to bed. I turned out the light to her room and followed Draco to our room. Where we striped down to our boxers and curled up in bed together.

"I missed falling asleep next to while you where gone."

"I missed waking up next to you Dray."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you to Draco, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I had the best night sleep that night then I had in seven days away from home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? Love it, Hate it? Please tell me! Thank you again Chibidarkangle your review made me want to keep writing this. I don't know what's going to happen next but I know it's going to follow them raising Madyson. I think this one will have to do with her as a four year old but form there who knows. I know there will be a sequel to this. Even though this part isn't even done yet. But like I said be fore please tell me what you think. That means Read and review!

Thank you to all my squishy ppl!

TheRealEbonWings


	3. We're Gonna Be Friends

Title: The Wizards' Witch Baby: Part Three: We're Gonna Be Friends

Author: TheRealEbonWings

Rating: PG

Paring: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with the wonderful Miss Rowling's boy's. It's all in good fun. I promise. 

Madyson is mine. I love her very much and for each chapter I do she gets a treat. So please be nice and review so I want to write more. Bebe will love you for it to.

Ok it's now time for my favorite part. Drum roll please -= my boyfriend starts drumming =- Enough! Thank you's to all the squishy reviewers out there!

Superduperducky- Thank you very much. IM me some time and I'll give you a heads up on updates and stuff.

Luin-lote- Man I can't believe you reviewed my stuff. Thank you for the kind words. BTW Love your story.

Markie98- Thank you! I'm the opposite of you I think from the way the real books are done that the boys need to be bit older for when they really start to have a family and get married. Not to say that in my story they weren't going out towards the last year of Hogwarts but they just needed to grow up a bit more before everything feel into place.

Jubie Yamato- Thanks here's the next part for ya now.

Catnipsy- Thanks!

Caz Malfoy- Wow another person I was shocked to have review me. Thank you it means a lot that authors like you and Luin-lote both enjoy my work and read it to boot thank you!

B-Chan- Girl you're the best. And STOP being so picky about my grammar. I go to RHS what do you expect!

Sami Potter- I've got it figured out that I'll explain how Madyson got here in a pre-quil. There is a little snippet in her for you though. Thanks!

Sylvia Sylverten- Hehe you've got the right idea. Glad you like it.

Ms. Dwyn Snape- Scooby I should thawp you up side the head for giving that away! But I wont.

The Shadow Bandit- My, MY aren't we the every eager one. You'll have to wait and see. My mind hasn't gone that far yet in the story. But thanks for the good idea. I promise I'll give ya credit for it if I use it.

This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has reviewed, read, or will read this.

Madyson would also like to send out a Madyson Hug ™ out to everyone who's read it and reviewed it.

Heads up since the main adults are not in this for a BIG part of this, that part will be just narrated by me basically.

Summary: Madyson's first day of Pre-school.

Now with out further ado, On with the story…..

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daddy!!!" _tump, tump, tump,_ Madyson runs down the stairs and into the kicthen where Harry and I are drinking our morning coffee and waiting for her to get ready for school.

"Yes Bebe. What's wrong?" I ask as she stops in front of me.

"I can't find my pink ducky socks and I needs them couse they are my good luck socks!" Harry hides a smirk behind he's coffee mug as Madyson pulls my hand. "I need your help Daddy. You always know where they hide on me." 

"Alright Bebe, I'll be up to help you in a minute." 

"Ok Daddy be quick I need to get to school." As she says this she runs back to her room. I look over at the clock on the wall and note she has about an hour before we have to leave to take her to school.

"You know Harry your child will be the end of me." I smile at him, the twinkle in his eye tells me he knows I'm only joking with him.

"My child. Oh now I see she's mine when she's hyper , or does some thing bad. How typical of a Malfoy to blame a Potter for everything." He's smiling now to.

"A Malfoy where. I don't see my mother any where." I look around the kicthen as if I was looking for her.

"Dear as much as I love it when you joke around you might want to help her find her socks. She can be ever so much like you when she doesn't get her way." Harry says as he ushers me out of the kitchen.

-==-==-==-==-==-==-

I climb the stairs that lead to the top level of our home. I pass our room and the bathroom and notice the hamper is over turned in it. I walk in and fix it and proceed to my daughters room. Once I reach there I find it is more of a mess then the bathroom was. There were cloths every where. And in the middle of it all was Madyson, head down in her hamper and little bottom in the air. 

"Bebe what have you done to your room? " I look around even more and note she had some how managed to get what looked like half her dresser on the top of her canopy above her bed. I take out my wand and say a quick cleaning charm and the room goes back to its original state. 

"I'm sawree Daddy but I need my socks. Do you think you can get them for me?" She looks up from me were she now sits on the floor in front of the hamper she was just tearing apart. 

"All right Bebe, _Accio Pick Ducky Socks_!" Out of nowhere they come flying and land straight in to my hand. "All right now Bebe now put them on and come down stairs it's almost time to go." 

"Ok Daddy!" She hugs my leg tight and goes back to putting her socks on. I walk out of the room and back to the kicthen where Harry is putting some sliced apples into a plastic baggie.

"Love what is that for?" I can't help but question why he's doing this.

"It's Maddie's snack. Healthy and yummy, what every growing kid needs." He says as he puts them in to Madyson's school bag. Not before putting a cooling spell on them so they stay good for her. Her pack is plain purple muggle kind that most teenagers use in the Muggle world. When we bought it for her Harry had to shrink it so that it wouldn't be too big for her.

"You do know she's only going to be there for about 4 hours. The school normally provides snacks. So you really don't need to have her pack anything yet. She really only needs her starter wand today." Harry looks a bit dejected be fore he says, " I know Dray it's just I remember my first day of school and it was awful. No one talked to me and until Hogwarts I had no friends. I'm just worried that Madyson will have the same problem."

"What an overweight whale for a cousin to mess every thing up for her?" I know I was hitting a sore spot with Harry but I was trying to make him laugh to.

"You know what I mean Dray. I just want her to know that there are two people who lover her at the end of the day no matter what." I walk over to him and put my arms around his waist.

"I know love, trust me I know. It's just we have to let her experience things for her self now. She's not a baby. She may not be an adult, but she's growing up and we have to face that. " Harry turn to me his green eyes sparkled with joy and sadness. 

"All this coming form the man who carried her for ten months. Dray how could you be detached from he this easily." He looked at me as though I was being the bad guy for letting her out in to the world and start growing up.

"Oh Harry I am far from detached. I just knew that you would get like this and one of us had to be the strong one with this."

"So this is basically your game face and your telling me all that so that no only I believe it. But also you make yourself believe it too." He says now with a small sad smile playing on his lips. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Basically." Is all I can say because at that moment Madyson races into the kitchen.

"I'm ready!" She looks at us and stops. "Daddy Harry why do you look sad?" Harry detaches himself from my embrace and walk over to her and kneels down so he is eye level to her.

"I'm not sad Maddie I'm just really happy that you're going to go to school and make a whole bunch of new friends. That's all." 

"Oh…ok den can we go cause I don't want to be late." Madyson said as she went over to the counter and grabbed her pack and went to get here traveling cloak. 

"Ready to go?" I ask Harry.

"No." he says sounding torn 

"Now come on Harry. Madyson needs you there with her today and you know it."

"I know." He said looking down at the floor.

"Well then let's go." I walk out of the kitchen to where Madyson was standing in front of the front door her little hands on her hips.

"Can we go now pahwees Daddy?" As she said this Harry trudged out of the kicthen trying his best to look happy. 

"Yes we can go now." I open the door and we all walk out together.

-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-=*=-

As the Potter Family made it's way to The Morgan Le Flay School for Magically Gifted Youth. The school it self was to Muggles what looked to be an abandon warehouse. To a witch or wizard that dropped off their children it looked like a mini version of the Hogwarts castle. The only difference was that there was a large play ground in the back and instead of stained glass it had regular windows that you would see in the Muggles schools. Said windows where covered in art for each grade level that went there. 

As Harry and Draco along with Madyson come up to the entrance gate which looked old and rust, like it was about to break at any second. Harry looked around quickly then pulled out his wand and tapped on the gate 3 times. I swung open and the trio walked inside. They made their way up to the front entrance of the school and went in. Draco paused for a moment in the hall to make sure they knew which room was that of Madyson's teacher Madame Wings. After checking the list located near the front door they made there way to room 324. As they made their way there Madyson began to move slower and about three doors from Madame Wings' room.

"Maddie what's wrong?" Harry asked the now terrified looking four year old. 

"I don't want to go to school now." 

"Why is that Bebe?" Draco now joined asking Madyson on her quick change of heart.

"I don't want to go cause I'll be to far away form you and Daddy Harry." 

" Oh Maddie we won't be far…" Madyson soon interrupted him.

"And what of you for get to pick me up?!" She now looked almost hysterical. Her sliver blue eyes looking close to tears.

"Bebe we would Never forget to come and get you. What would make you think such things." Now Draco looked worried about the whole school thing. Both men were now kneeling down by their daughter trying to clam her down.

"Come on Maddie you shouldn't be afraid of going to school. I bet a hundred gillions that your teacher will be very nice and you'll make friends with a lot of children." As if on cue and woman poked her head out of the room that Madyson was soon to be headed.

She was tall but stocky and had shoulder length dark brown hair. She wore purple robes that looked almost tie-dyed. 

"I thought I heard people out here. By the looks of it some one isn't very happy to be here today." She walked over to the trio. Harry and Draco stood to welcome her. "you two must be Harry and Draco Potter. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are Miss…" Draco said before he knew her name.

"I am Madame Emily Wings and she must be little Madyson. What's wrong dear?" Madyson now looked up at the strange woman who was addressing her. At first she was scared to say anything but there was something about her that made Madyson want to trust her.

"I'm afraid that if I go to class Madame Wings that my daddies will forget me ad not pick me up?" Madame Wings looked down at the young raven haired girl in front of her, she smiled softly at her. Then spoke, "My dear I don't think your daddies will forget you. They love you too much too ever do that. Why don't you and your daddies come in to the class and if you don't like it you don't have to come back, Ok?" Madyson shook her head yes and the four of them walk down the hall to Madame Wings' room. On the door they notice a poster that said '324 Madame Wings Pre-School'. When she opened the door for them, Madyson eyes looked as if the bugged out of her head. The amount and types of toys in the room was amazing to her.

On the far right wall was a whole mini kitchen set up. There was a book area set up next to that where it looked like there were more books there then there was minutes in a day. Madyson also noticed all the children playing happily together. All but one girl with curly dirty blond hair seemed to have a friend. She also seen Ron and Hermione's son Ryan playing with a little black boy that had what looked like baby dreadlocks. He waved to her then went back to playing with the boy. 

"Madame Wings where do I put my cloak and backpack?" Madyson now said wanting nothing more than to stay now.

"Does this mean you want to stay." Draco asked trying not to laugh at how only minutes before she didn't even want to go into the room. When she nodded the affirmative Madame Wings then added to Draco's statement.

"Well then there is a cubby for you along the wall over there. You'll see your favorite animal and it will be your favorite 2 colors. After you put your backpack , shoes, and cloak in there you can go play alright." She didn't have to say anymore then that before Madyson was of to find her cubby. When she seen the dragon that was purple and green she put her things in the cubby below it and ran off. She made a beeline for the girl who was still not playing with the other children. When she reached her the girl didn't look up so Madyson took it upon herself to make the girl her friend.

"Hellu, My name is Madyson Potter. What's yours?" The girl then looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Madyson, My name is Amber Isis." 

"Do you want to play with me?" Madyson now looked more nervous then when she started talking to Amber. When Amber smiled back at her and answered, "Ok. Do you like to play dolls?" Madyson just shook her head, her worries forgotten along with her daddies who where still standing by watching her along with Madame Wings. Harry turned to the teacher.

"How did you know she wouldn't want to leave?" Madame Wings just smiled at him.

"Easy Mr. Potter. This room was equipped to make every child feel well come and loved so that they would want to be here for the time they are here. The same charm that does this also helps keep most fights form happening. Although some still do, hence why I have all the children take off their shoes. Some pureblood families still believe the children should be dressed as mini forms of them selves and not as children. And those shoes can sometimes hurt when they kick if they fight."

"I see, well then what time should we be back for Madyson?" Draco now asked assured that his daughter was in very good hands.

"2 o'clock Mr. Potter. Did she bring a snack?" Harry now smiled smugly at his husband.

"Yes I packed her some apples this morning."

"Alright then. Well see you two at two then." She laughed some what at her little joke. Harry and Draco left , while Madyson and Amber played on as of they where the only children in the room.

-=-==-==-==-==-==-==-

As Harry and I made our way from the school we decided to go to photo shop we owned on Diagon Alley. Since Madyson was born The shop had not been open much. Which was ok with us. We had decided early on that if we had children that the shop would only be open on weekends, as that was the time that they would go and spend with my mother, Sev, or Remus. But now with Madyson in school we would have more time to spend there. 

I still some times laugh about this with Harry. Seeing as he is someone who hates their picture taken he sure loves to take thoughs of other people. 

"Hey love say cheese." I turn to see a flash in my eyes and hear Harry's throaty laugh.

"Hey no fair I wasn't ready for a picture." I can't help but laugh though. It is almost tradition. Ever since we've dated in Hogwarts, when ever he has a camera he takes my picture. Always when I'm off my guard.

We putter around the shop and clean it up before the big weekend rush. Around 12:30 Harry decides he's hungry and wants to eat lunch. We make are way down to the Leaky Caldron and eat. By the time where done we have to hurry back to Morgan Le Flay to make it on time to pick Madyson up. 

-==-==-==-==-==-==-

When we get there, we are greeted by an overly hyper Madyson. I begin to wonder if my first impression of Emily Wings was right. 

"Did you have fun today Maddie?" Harry asked as he picked her up.

"Oh yes Daddy Harry. I made a friend her name if Amber and she invited me to her birthday party when she has it." I couldn't tell who was glowing more form the news Harry or Madyson. So I decided to ask Madyson when the party is.

"Oh her birthday isn't until February. But I know that we are going to be best friends. Just like Daddy Harry and Uncle Ron are." We can't help but to chuckle at this as we bid Madame Wings good day and head home.

-==-==-==-==-==-==-

When we get there Harry goes in to the kitchen to make dinner. Madyson and I sit down to watch a Muggle TV show called Sponge Bob Squarepants. I don't see what's so great about it. But I can't help but marvel at how it makes Madyson laugh. In the middle of the third show Harry calls us in for dinner. 

As soon as we are done eating I clean up and Harry takes Madyson upstairs for a bath and to get her ready for bed. About and hour later a very tired looking Harry comes back down stairs where I'm waiting for him in the living room with some hot cocoa and some biscuits. 

"You're doing that tomorrow." He says be fore he plops down next to me on the sofa. I had him a cup of cocoa and turn on the TV.

"It really couldn't have been worst then yesterday." 

"No it wasn't but it's just where does she get that energy from. I wish I could have half the energy she has." I can't help but laugh into my cup.

"Why don't we just watch the end of this movie then and go to bed?" I ask knowing that now that he was home either of us could sleep in the bed with out the other.

"Alright." He says with a yawn. Halfway through the movie I feel a weight on my shoulder. I tilt my head to see Harry's head resting on my shoulder. His eyes where shout and he was breathing softly. I just warped my arm around his sleeping frame and watched the rest of the movie. When it was over I shook him gently and helped him to bed. We slowly got in to bed and cuddled together like we do every night.

"Goodnight love."

"…"

Smile to my self and kiss the top of Harry's head. I say a quick spell and the lights turn off and we both fall to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! 15 Reviews that's a lot. This was a long one and again I want to thank all my reviewers. I know this touched on where Madyson came form and how Harry and Draco got together. But I figured I'm going to do a story before this to explain the rest. There will also be a sequel as I said before. I hope you all like this one. I know it's a bit different then the first 2 chappies but I gave it my best shot. Again I would also like to state this is my first fan fiction so please bear with me. Please Read and Review . I know you want to make Madyson happy.

Thanks again to all my squishy people!

TheRealEbonWings


	4. Lover's Spit

Title: The Wizards' Witch Baby: Part Four: Lover's Spit

Author: TheRealEbonWings

Rating: R

Paring: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with the wonderful Miss Rowling's boy's. It's all in good fun. I promise. 

Madyson is mine. I love her very much and for each chapter I do she gets a treat. So please be nice and review so I want to write more. Bebe will love you for it too.

Ok it's now time for my favorite part. Drum roll please -= my boyfriend starts drumming =- Enough! Thank you's to all the squishy reviewers out there!

Chibidarkangel- Hehe it's ok just keep reading. I'm glad you like it. ^.^

Sylvia Sylverton- Thank You!

Superduperducky- Hehe I told you it would be up in a few days.

Atie Jen- Glad you like it!

Sami Potter- Hehe thanks!

B-Chan- My friend your nuts. I mean it time for a strait-jacket! Hope you like this chappie too! There is some smut just for you!

Jubei Potter- You should really read my thank you's more carefully hun. I'm always saying how there is going to be a prequel. Anyway…. Thank you!

Hayley Potter- Tankie!

Caz Malfoy- Ok here's the deal with that. It just kind freaked me out cause I was reading one of your stories thinking (I know scary isn't it. Not me reading you work me thinking)"Wow it be cool if she read what I did." Than you did plus left two nice reviews. I was just shocked. Thank You ^.^

I had no courage to put out my work till now and I'm SO glad people liked it.

Ok so here we are, chapter four. Wow I never thought it would get past one and look hehe. Anyway this chapter isn't for the kiddies. Hence the title. Well I thought hey these guys need some time to… well have fun with out Madyson. Don't worry she'll be in the chapter. But I wanted to focus on the boys for a while. Before I take the big leap and do the sequel and prequel.

This chapter was inspired by Queer As Folk, the third season cd. Also the episode that was on Friday night. And lastly from all the lovely gay/bi people I know. 

Summary: Fun time for our fave boys. (And don't they deserve it!)

Now on with the SMUT FEST! Opps!…. I mean story. Hehehe ^.~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO MUM-MUM'S!" Madyson screeched as Draco was trying to pull her out of her room. I'll give her this for a four year old she sure is strong.

"You…. Know…. Love.. You could be… HELPING ME!" Draco glared daggers at me as he tried to pry her fingers off the door frame. Madyson started to kick her little feet. Barley missing Draco by a centimeter. Sighing I gathered up my game face and walked over to the doorway.

"Now Madyson. You're being rude you know how much your Mum-mum wants to see you. Besides it's Daddy's and mine night out."

"I want to go too!" She now let go of the door frame. Draco unknowingly was still pulling and ended up on the floor with Madyson on top of his stomach. I tried to hide my smirk. She really did have us and the worst part about it was she knew it.

"Bebe you can't It's only for Daddies. We would bring you but you know we can't. So you have to go to Mum-mum's. Remember she said that your friend Amber can come over until after dinner?" Draco said as he got up off the floor no with Madyson in his arms.

"Daddy, I'm sowee. I just don't want you to leave me." She pouted so cutely I almost gave in. Almost.

"Maddie, duckling we're not going away. You're just going to mum-mum's for the night. You'll be back in the morning." 

"Yes we'll pick you up and then go to Diagon Alley. Won't that be fun?" Draco now asks trying to pacify the now pouting four year old.

"Ok I'll go." She looked down. Draco looked as though he was even about to give in to her cuteness when I put my hand on his arm. He looked up at me I shook my head 'no' then he sighed.

"Alright, are you all packed?"

"Yes Daddy Harry." She was still looking down.

"Oh Maddie it's not that bad. Your going to your mum-mum's not to the otherside of the world. We'll see you tomorrow. I promise." It was hard to too see here like this. She may have been going to school for a month now, but she had never stayed anywhere with out Draco or I to be with her. I gathered her up into my arms and hugged her. "How about I take you while Daddy gets ready to go out?" She looks at me with her bug silver grey eyes and a small tear falls from them. I kiss the top of her head. Draco sees she's crying and holds out his arms to take her.

"Now Bebe, why are you crying? We'll call you before you go to bed, alright. We promise." I watch as she stops crying and shakes her little head into his shoulder. "Now Daddy Harry is right I need to get ready while he takes you to mum-mum's alright? Another small nod. "Can I have my kiss bye then?" She kisses his cheek and he kisses her back then places her back into my arms. Draco goes into her room for a moment and comes out with a muggle backpack. On it , it has the Disney Princess deigns. I take it and put it over my shoulder. Kissing Draco good bye at the front door I walk out to our drive way and unlock the car still with Madyson in my arms. Thank the gods for keyless entry. I buckle her into her safety seat and waving one last time to Draco who is standing in the door way I drive off to his mother's house.

I turn on the radio to station that only plays 80's and 90's alternative. Madyson sits in the back now singing quietly to a song by the muggle band the Gin Blossoms. I round the corner now almost to Narcissa's house I beep the horn at the gate as to show I'm there and it opens. When we reach the front door she's already waiting for us.

"Hello Harry dear, and my beautiful granddaughter. Harry, Draco just called before you got here. Told me to tell you to take your time getting home." I walk with them into the house. 

"Thank you for telling me Mum. Oh, and before I forget. Here are the numbers for the place's we'll be at tonight, but call either if our cell phones before you call those." I say as I hand her a slip of paper out of the pocket of my black jeans. "also we're going to call before it is Madyson's bed time. Now I guess I must be off. Kiss good bye Maddie?" I kneel down so she can reach me better. She kisses my cheek the same as she did Draco's.

"I'll miss you and Daddy."

"Daddy and I'll miss you more, now be good for Mum-mum duckling." I turn and leave. On my way home I stop at a flower stand and but six purple roses and six red ones. I pay for them and drive back home.

When I step into the house the radio is blasting some club CD of Draco's. That only means one thing, we're going clubbing tonight. I pace the roses in a vase and put them on the table in the livingroom. From there I can hear the shower turning off and Draco's baritone voice coming from with in said bathroom. 

"….A generation's on a move… when discos spread's like at bacteria!" I try not to laugh as he comes out of the bathroom with only a pair of black cloth pants on. Dancing a bit sloppily with the towel he was using to dry his hair.

"The golden years, the sliver tears you wore a tie like Richard Gear. I saw you cryin' at the HARRY!" he finally seen me and drops the towel. " I thought you wouldn't be back yet?" he blinked at me I couldn't help but laugh.

"My silly dragon. I see your getting ready for our little night out. May I ask what you have planed for us?" I put my hands on my hips not in the motherly 'I want to know who, where, and with what!' kind of way. He stealthily moves over to me and puts his arms around my waist and I follow his example. He kisses my neck the pulls a face.

"Love I hate to break it to you but you reek."

"Reek? I took a shower this morning."

"Yes and now your going out. So you need another one." He pushes me towards the bathroom and closes the door. "now don't forget to was behind your ears too!" His voice chimes from the other side. I laugh again and get into the shower.

-==-==-==-==-

About twenty minutes later I step out of the shower and head to our room. The club music still fills the house but Draco is no where in sight. I sigh and move into our room and begin to get ready. I stare into our mirror. It's nothing like the ones we had at Hogwarts that talked to us. This like many things in our home was an ordinary muggle item. My reflection shows a young man, but at least I don't have to wear thoughs horrible glasses any more. Though I still have the scare on my forehead, it is no longer a problem as well. I pick up my brush and begin to brush out my long black hair. Since I've grown my hair out it barley is as unruly as it was in the past. Also another perk to it is that Draco loves to run his hands through it. Finally happy with the way my mane looks I go to the wardrobe and pull out a pair of hip hugging blue jeans with a boot cut bottoms and a fitted black button down shirt. I complete my look with a pair of clean but still worn black boots. 

A low whistle is heard from the door way and I turn to see Draco looking at me with a cat ate bird smirk. My jaw almost drops when I see what he's wearing. His long silver blond hair is tied back in a peace of leather. He's wearing a white male version of a peasant top and the black version of the jeans I'm wearing, along with his favorite dragon hide boots. 

"You look amazing." I say as my eyes seem to bug out of my head a bit. He walks closer to me. It almost feels like it did when we first started dating a little more then ten years ago. I smile at the fact he can still make me feel like that after all this time.

"I could say the same about you too love." He smiles back at me and kisses me. " Ready to go?" I just nod my head be fore saying.

"You know you never did tell me were we where going." 

"I didn't did I?" He had that bloody ornery look in his eyes.

"No you didn't."

"Guess I should hmm?" I just nod my head. " Well there is this new club that's opening up tonight in muggle London so I though we could go there. How does that sound?"

"What's the name of this club?"

"Nirvana." 

"Sounds like fun let's go."

-==-==-==-==-

When we reach there the line is so long I was bout to say lets just go somewhere else. When Draco grabs my hand and pulls me towards the front of the club. When we reach the front a tall well built black man with sunglasses is standing in front of the entrance.

"Names please." Though he's trying to sound nice he still sounds angry.

"Draco and Harry Potter." The man looks on his clip broad.

"Go in." He moves out of the way and we step into the club.

Once we get in we're bombarded by lights and load club beats pulsating around us. I put my arm around Draco's waist so that we don't lose each other. He leads us over to the bar and gets us some drinks.

"So what do you think?" He asks handing me what looks like a potion Snape would have given me in our sixth year. I sniff it and proceed to take a sip then answer.

"It's alright but I think we should dance." I place both of our finished glasses on the counter and pull him out into the dance floor. On the way to it I notice many different couples dancing. By different I mean men dancing with men like Draco and I, but also women dancing with women, and men and women dancing together. I get pulled from my thoughts when Draco puts his hand on my cheek. I smile and wrap my arms around him and we start to sway and grove to the music around us. I don't know how long we're dancing like that. My body feels like where flying. My senesces are almost at an overload when Draco's husky voice chimes into my ear.

"Love your pants are vibrating." I open my eyes and look at him. He's glitering like and angel from the sweat from our dancing.

"Wha?" My oh so elegant response. He leans closer.

"I said. Your pants are vibrating I think your phones ringing." I nod my head and we head off the dance floor. Draco goes to the left to find a table and I go to find a quite spot. I find a corner where there are no snogging couples and the music isn't blaring and I take out my phone. It reads "1 MISED CALL" I click the view button and "Narcissa 045857209018" comes up. I hit the redial button now worried. One rings. Two rings, "Hello?"

"Mum, it's Harry you called." I know must look very worried to anyone that's passing me.

"Oh Harry dear, did you hear my message?"

"No I just saw your number and called right back what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just you boys must be having a lot of fun because it's about ten minutes after Madyson's bed time and you didn't call her. So she had me call you." The look of great relief must have crossed my face.

"Oh I see. I she still up?"

"Oh yes she was waiting for the call." I hear the faint call of 'Madyson' and then tiny feet hitting over hard wood floors.

"Daddy Harry!" her little voice comes over the line.

"Hello Maddie I'm sorry Daddy and I forgot to call you."

"It's ok! Guess what?!" 

"What?"

"Amber is spending the night at Mum-mum's with me!"

"She is. That's great."

"Oh and we made best-friend bracelets and I was wondering if she can come with us to Dia-gon Illy tomorrow."

"Only if her parents say it's ok. No it's time for you girls to go to bed. Daddy says good night too."

"Ok tell Daddy I love him and same fur you Daddy Harry."

"Love you too night Maddie." I hung up the phone and made my way to where the tables where and find Draco. When I seen him there was a young girl sitting at the table with him. My heart went out to him he did look uncomfortable. I walk up to the table.

"Draco love who's you new friend?" I ask trying not to laugh at this. The poor bloke where every we go either he or I are always having women pick us up.

"Love your back how was our daughter?" at this the poor muggle girl looks confused and gets up to leave muttering an apology to us. I smile and take the seat she just vacated. "Well I think we may have an addition to our trip tomorrow. It seems that Amber is spending the night there to and Madyson wants her to come with us."

"Well that good at least she not with out someone to play with. Though I do feel bad for Mother she was never one for children. Though she does love Madyson. Maybe it's the whole she can give Madyson back after she spoils her thing. Oh well want to go back to the dance floor Harry?" I take his drink and drain the glass. I nod no to him and then lean over and whisper.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go home and do something we haven't been able to do for a while now." I look into his eyes waves of lust pour through them and he grabs my hand and leads me out of the club. 

We run down the street toward the under ground. When we reach the tolls we just hop over them and run into the next train. We snog in the empty train car and run out of it when we reach our stop. Racing up the street towards our house we almost stumble and fall but quickly regain our balance. Reaching the front door Draco fights with the keys and we burst through.

Up in our bedroom it only takes a minute for us to get undressed. We climb on to the and into each others arms. I lay on top of him kissing him passionately and rubbing our bodies together. He moans into my mouth as our erections rib together. I start to kiss down his jaw and kiss his neck.

"Harry… Harry please make love to me." I stop what I'm doing and look at him.

"Are you sure it's been awhile since we have. It may hurt."

"I don't care I want you...no I need you now." He looks into my eyes and I can't tell him no. I reach down and begin to prepare him not wanting to hurt the man I love. When he bucks his hips into my hand I know he's ready. I pick up my wand and put a lubricant charm on my erection and enter him slowly. 

We rock our hips slowly into each other slowly picking the pace up until both of us are crying out. With my release near I grab for Draco's erection also and begin to bring him to a climax as well as I kiss him. I break our kiss and cry out his name and he cums in my hand. Now thoroughly spent we land in a heap on the bed. I pull out of him gently.

"Thank you love I needed that." He says as he kisses my forehead. I just cuddle up next to him and let sleep take me. I know that words aren't always needed in times like these.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's it chapter four. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy and since school starts next week and it's my last year I'm going to be slow with the updates. Anyway thank you again to my readers and More thanks to though who review. I hope you liked it. This was also the first real smut scene I've ever written but trust me I'm a teenager and like they say every six second the mind thinks about sex. So it wasn't so hard. I know it was fluffy and this was fluffy but it was time for the boys to have a night out and to themselves. Who knows may be Madyson will have another playmate besides Amber because of it. Anyway thank you ,thank you, and thank you! Please read and Review. And be kind rewind. Hehe ^.^!

TheRealEbonWings


End file.
